my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Written in Stone
Gyanburu No Hebi. The grandest Casino in Asia, property of the Ryuuka Family, and governed by the head of Gambling: Huang Ryuuka. For two years had it been ruled exclusively by Huang, and it had flourished beyond compare. With his watchful eye, he oversaw every gambler, every drunk and every cheater in the casino grounds. At times he would even interfere with the fortunate in order to make sure that they would lose everything, and he adored his brutal efficiency. Every camera, every painting, every screen, every drop of paint served his purposes, and he would make sure to keep it that way. He looked over towards the entrance of the Casino, feeling something off. Gyanburu had high security and denied the use of any unregistered recording devices or cameras. With live updates of whoever comes inside and what they bring inside, Huang found himself fascinated by what could happen next. "This could be interesting." He spoke to himself as he stepped down the stairs from his office to enter his own domain. Atlas Kyojin found himself astonished at the grand and luxurious decor of the casino. He'd heard tales of the Gyanburu No Hebi, but never expected he'd find himself there. Let alone for a mission. Huang Ryuuka, owner of the casino and possible lord of the criminal underworld. This wasn't anything that would require brawling, a pure game of intellect. Get the dirt and get out, but the first task was finding Mr.Ryuuka. Atlas fixed his suit and tie before strolling towards the Roulette Table. He looked around, gazing in awe at everything around him. Huang ventured through the hallways in his deep blue tux, outfitted with the finest ornaments of gold and silver. The young Ryuuka subtly made his way through the crowd in order to approach this new man, until he found a sight which made him jump ever so slightly. To the side of him, he noticed a man who appeared to make decisive victories on the Poker table. Just from the look of him, Huang concluded that this was no simple man of luck, he was downright brilliant at this game. The way he played the cards, the way his brow was absent sweat of any sort and his most calm demeanour. Small things, tiny things which build up a bigger picture. Now this... This could not stand. Huang removed his upper tuxedo half and hung it up before approaching the table. "Do you have space for another?" "Beat it kid, I am on a roll here." Spoke the man with colossal winnings. "I have my own chips, so I am eligible to play. Are you denying a challenger?" Huang spoke. That seemed to have caught the attention of the man who smirked with hidden, sinister intent. "Knock yourself out, man. If you wanna play so badly, just sit down." Oh this will be fun, and the scene will likely attract the man, so very much a win-win for me. Huang nodded towards the dealer. "Hand it out and let's play." Something was indeed compelling about the poker game, or to be specific, the players. Atlas subtly gazed over at the due, adjusting his tie as if trying to make sure they could be seen. Luck wasn't on his side tonight, he'd lost the roulette game and frankly saw no reason to continue playing this specific game. The poker game seemed to be the main interest for now. As a staff member came by carrying alcohol, Atlas took a glass and began to sip. The initial taste was strong, having a kick to it, but it only got weaker the more gulps he took. "Damn, this is good." He thought to himself as he continued to observe the poker game, yet cautiously so. The man with the grand winnings had just played Huang a couple of chips away. The man felt pretty good about himself at this point, especially after looking at his hand. He had managed to acquire a Royal Flush, through a mix of luck and cheap methods. Now he stood upon the precipise of victory, he placed his hadn face-down. Just the position Huang wanted. "I'll go all in." Huang spoke as he pushed all his chips onto the table, an equal amount to the count of the man. Suspicious at first, he then reminded himself of his flush and realized that there was no way of losing. While everyone pulled out, the other man answered in kind. "You've got it kid." He said as he pushed everything in. The man behind the cards asked them to reveal their hands. "Heh, you just bankrupted yourse-" He spoke as he flipped his hand over, cutting himself off midsentence at the sight of the 2 of spades an 6 of hearts, a far cry from what he had carried before. "Unfortunate." Was all Huang spoke as he flipped his own over, revealing the flush. He snapped his figners so that a couple of men came forth and carried away the winnings to his quarters. "Hold on! You cheated! I had a flush on my hand, and I will not stand for this!" "You should really keep track of your own cards, lad." Huang spoke calmly. "If you are certain of this however, you are free to join the security to look up the camera footage. If you can find your proof there, you may have everything back." Furious, the man stomped off together with the security man as Huang rose up and walked down the aisle, leaving the remaining men to play their game. Witnessing the display, Atlas wasn't quite sure what had gone down. To have gotten so many chips, the losing man had to have known what he was doing. So why would he bet his chips if he'd run that big of a risk of losing. However it played it didn't matter much to Atlas, his objective had already been spotted. With the control the winning man had displayed over the guards, and he acted as if he'd had some control over the establishment. If that wasn't Huang, it was at least one of his associates. Now the problem was drawing his attention. He seemed to be drawn to winners, so Atlas had to draw his attention that way. Atlas looked at another poker table, standing up and and approaching the man he'd presumed was Huang. "Not too fast. You and me, that poker table, all or nothing." Atlas had brought along a case filled with poker chips, knowing he'd need them for something tonight. Huang turned around, ready to dismiss the man who approached him, only to halt himself at the sight of the man. It was the very man who had infiltrated his Casino with that device from earlier. His first and immediate thought was to outright arrest the man and bring him in, but such an act would invite the unease of his patrons. Instead, he smiled before approaching the man. Might as well have some fun first. "Very well. All or nothing, as you wish, though, I'd suggest holding off on that All-In pot right away." Huang spoke, as he walked ahead of Atlas, moving for a seat at the table. Luckily, the men at said table appeared to have missed the earlier spectacle, making them further prime targets for a sham should they amass any greater winnings.